


【All德】斯莱特林围捕行动（14）

by EpiskeyundMisletoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 轮交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiskeyundMisletoe/pseuds/EpiskeyundMisletoe
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	【All德】斯莱特林围捕行动（14）

纳威的脸完全红透了，他粗喘着抬眉看了看哈利，在得到他肯定的眼神以后，微微松开皮带，掏出自己硬挺的阴茎，他试图学着哈利之前的做法在德拉科的阴唇上摩擦几下，但是当龟头接触到柔嫩的还没有完全闭合的阴部的瞬间，纳威只觉得大脑一片空白，然后他本能的猛地挺身，让粗长的柱身整根一捅到底。  
“呃啊啊啊……呼嗯……”  
德拉科触电一样弹动了一下，发出甜腻的呻吟。  
纳威的大手紧紧扣住德拉科的窄腰，把他整个从演示台上抱起来，韦斯莱兄弟嘿嘿笑着松开手让纳威把德拉科按在演示台前面狠力操弄。  
“不公平！你们不能只让自己学院的人干他！”  
“我们也要！”  
“这不公平！”  
台下的学生们闹起来，他们愤怒地盯着埋头啧啧亲吻德拉科饱满的胸肌的纳威，从他们的角度只能看到德拉科大张着的一双白腿和已经忘乎所以地疯狂挺动下身的纳威的背影。  
“纳威！”  
哈利有点好笑地看着德拉科被纳威用力按在身下操弄地直喘，看到似乎叫不停纳威，他只好看向其他学生，“赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳的，你们两个，过来吧。”  
一个栗色卷曲头发的高大的赫奇帕奇男生和另外的看起来白净斯文的综发拉文克劳男生惊喜地互相对视一眼，然后迫不及待地从座位上起身推开前面的学生激动地跑了过来。  
“哼哼……嗯嗯唔……慢一点……嗯唔……你慢一点……啊…”  
德拉科被纳威毫无章法地狂乱抽插顶得有些胀痛，他略微清醒了一些，娇声呻吟着发出破碎的句子埋怨，纳威这才冷静了一些，他松开牢牢抓住德拉科的双手，坐上演示台，配合哈利一起把德拉科抱着让他坐到纳威身上，背对着另外两个学生，期间纳威没有拔出他的阴茎，巨大的肉柱在德拉科柔嫩的阴道里旋转了几个角度，扯着阴道内部的软肉，恰到好处地缓解了药效带来的瘙痒，让德拉科舒服地眯起眼睛，放松地趴在纳威身上，德拉科白皙光滑的窄腰上留下了那威用力按下的几个绯红的指痕，强烈的色差淫靡又诱惑。  
德拉科跨坐在那威腿上，两人的下体紧密地贴合在一起，他的整个柔软的阴部因为大张着双腿而被拉扯开，更加方便那威的巨物在其中迅速地进出，淫液被高频率的抽插打成白色的泡沫黏糊糊地顺着大腿往下淌。  
“我……我可以玩他后面吗？我不需要教，我自己会，绝对不会弄伤他。”高大的赫奇帕奇卷发男生吞了吞口水。  
旁边的拉文克劳棕发男生也一脸跃跃欲试。  
哈利•波特握着德拉科的手上下撸动自己还没释放出来的肿胀阴茎，对他们点点头。  
高大的卷发男生就着德拉科跨坐在那威身上的姿势把他的雪白的臀瓣掰开，露出中间粉嫩嫩的，已经因为药效而湿润地流出肠液的肛门。  
“嗯嗯唔……谁……额嗯……不要舔那里……呃……”  
卷发男生突然蹲下来伸出舌头舔弄德拉科肛门处湿润柔嫩的肠肉，用舌头顶开紧闭的肉穴，灵活地钻动。  
舌头的温度比阴茎还要高出许多，湿濡的软肉在肠道里肆意钻动，德拉科被这样舔弄地更加空虚，委屈地抽噎着，却只能被三个人联合起来按住继续强迫他承受阴道里狂猛的奸淫和肛门处的挑逗。  
咕啾咕啾的水声让教室里的气氛隐秘到了极点。  
舔弄了一会，卷发男生就抬起头来改用手指插入富有褶皱的肠肉里，想要开拓，结果旁边的棕发拉文克劳直接脱下裤子扶着自己的阴茎想要往德拉科还没有准备好的肛门里插进去，旁边的几个人没来得及反应过来阻止他，就让他这样粗暴地把他的粗壮肉刃捅开了德拉科紧致的肠道。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——好疼……呜呜……疼……呃嗯嗯……”  
德拉科猛地撑起手想要往前爬走，被那威不满地一把拉回来，那威看他实在是疼得厉害，可怜兮兮的样子，轻柔地凑上去舔吻德拉科挺翘的乳首，又爱抚他重新挺立起来的白嫩肉芽，快感盖过了后穴的疼痛，德拉科又安静下来，随着那威和拉文克劳男生的抽插摆动着白皙的翘臀，发出愉悦的呻吟。  
“嘿……你小子，你让我怎么……”卷发男生不满地瞪着眼睛。  
“一起插进来啊，把他塞的满满当当的。”拉文克劳男生一边感受着隔着一层薄薄的肉膜互相进出的两根粗壮阴茎和湿软温暖的吸附他的肠肉，满不在乎地看了看他。  
卷发男生瘪瘪嘴，似乎不情不愿地伸手继续做着扩张，让德拉科的后穴能够承受两根阴茎，但是眼前的美好肉体和手下的触感让他很快忘记了刚才小小的不愉快。

卷发男生用手指把已经被棕发拉文克劳的阴茎撑地满满当当的肛门处的嫩肉强行往外拓展，胀痛让德拉科不适地抬起往那威身上靠紧，想要摆脱后穴的强硬插入。  
德拉科轻轻摇头拒绝，“哼呃……太胀了……我不想要……”  
“你会喜欢的，小荡妇。”  
“赶紧满足他啊！你没吃饱饭吗？不行早说，换我来！”  
猴急的学生们又开始不耐烦了。  
卷发男生被催促地直冒汗，生怕自己被小瞧了去，草草地再次抽插几下手指，感觉差不多了，就扶着自己的阴茎往德拉科已经被顶弄地汁水四溢的肉穴里捅。  
“啊——好撑……被撑得好满…好爽……嗯唔……”  
德拉科发出一声短暂的尖叫，剩下的话断断续续地被三个人疯狂的抽插给打断了，他紧紧攀附住那威精壮的上身，被三个人同时操弄的满足感舒爽地脚趾都蜷缩起来，咿咿呀呀地呻吟，晶莹的唾液从闭合不及的小嘴里流出来。


End file.
